Adventures of The Unique
by TheBeautifullyDarkAngel
Summary: Something happens to Steven and Connie that makes them decide to head to Forks, Washington. There they meet the weird individuals that live there. Read to find out why and what happens next. Complete Summary Inside.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This story is based on ajjw1121's Twilight's Diamond which I think is currently up for adoption. This story follows the same basic storyline of canon but Jasper has joined the crystal gems and Peridot never reported to homeworld because they had caught her early on. The rubies never visited earth. Basically, everything that happened in the show happened, except anything that had to do with the homeworld, and it happened a lot sooner.**

**A/N: Stevonnie ages differently than in the show. In the show, Stevonnie age is Steven's age combined with Connie, so when they first fused Steven was 14 and Connie was 12 making Stevonnie 26. However, here, Stevonnie is the middle age between Steven and Connie, so the story starts with Steven being 18 and Connie being 16. That means Stevonnie would be 17. It is worth mentioning however that Connie's birthday happens at some point in the story. This means Stevonnie would jump from 17 to 19 because when Steven and Connie are around the same age Stevonnie ends up being older than both of them. But Stevonnie will go back to 18 when Steven's birthday comes along. Doesn't make much sense but I do not want Stevonnie to be 34 going to public school.**

**Another thing Stevonnie stops aging once she is 18 mostly because I do not want Connie to die from old age. This means Connie will stop being 100% human even when unfused with Steven. This also means Steven will stop aging because his age is directly linked to how he is feeling so if Connie stops aging he will too because he doesn't want to grow old without her.**

**Soulmate ideas I'm basing this story off:**

**The first time you say the name of your soulmate, you're forced to relive their worst day of their lives (past). (The traumatic experiences of Steven and Connie might not be the worst but that's the point of this bullet point. It supposed to show what was the worst day for someone else might not be considered the worst to other people. And we all know Edward has got some traumatic experiences)**

**When you touch your soulmate for the first time, you get a flashback/relive their entire lives (Doesn't work between Steven and Connie because they spent their entire lives together. It only works after they realize what they are to each other. This is one of those things that only last like 5 seconds in real-time because if not they'd all be standing there for a long while.)**

**It is impossible to lie to your destined soulmate. (True for everyone)**

**Telepathic link with your soulmate. (Mostly between Steven and Connie but Edward can still hear it if he tunes in and if he wants he can respond. Any other telepath couldn't read the link.)**

**You share your temperature with your soulmate (Only after they realize what they are. So basically once Stevonnie/ Steven and Connie realize that Edward is a vampire they will involuntarily adopt a vampire-like temperature.)**

**Everyone has weak powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are amplified (Not weak just average. Think how, in canon, Edward couldn't read Bella's mind because she had a power that blocked him but now he can because he met his soulmate(s). This also goes hand in hand with the telepathic link because this bullet point is basically saying that Edward's (Steven's and Connie's abilities, too) skill expands from just reading thoughts to seeing thoughts and responding to them in their minds.)**

**Have the same superpower (Only if more than one mate has it. Kind of like how Connie knows how to sword fight but Steven doesn't but Stevonnie does, that means Edward will. Or like how both Steven and Edward have super strength so Connie may gain that skill) [side note Stevonnie is a fusion of Steven and Connie but unless they are talking to each other in their mind think of Stevonnie as a completely different person]**

**If you have any questions or notice any inconsistencies I didn't see be sure to review.**

**Summary: Steven and Connie have known each other since Steven was five and Connie was three. They have trained together since then. Steven has mastered his powers and Connie is now a master sword-fighter. Something happens during a fusion making them change and uncomfortable unfusing. They move to Forks, Washington needing time to adjust. They end up meeting the Cullens, Blacks, and the Swans.**

**Steven ****talking-** _"speaking"_

**Connie talking- **"speaking"

**Usually only happens when they're alone.**

**Stevonnie talking- **"speaking"

]

Beach County is situated in the state of Delmarva, in the 443 area code, in the Eastern United States. The long-time home of two extremely unique teens, Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. They were walking around the secluded beach in front of Steven's loft home which was embedded in a gigantic temple.

Steven was an impressive man with a height of six feet and four inches, he had a nice head of curly dark chocolate brown hair and deep kind eyes the color of black licorice. He had a sturdy and muscular build with an eight pack under his shirt and large pecs. He currently wore a black colored shirt with a yellow star in the center, he likes it because it resembles Greg's old Mr. Universe shirts. He had a pink varsity jacket with white trims on over it. His blue denim jeans were rolled up, so they did not get wet. His salmon flip-flops resting against a turquoise blue blanket 30 feet away from the water.

Connie was a stunning woman that had a height of five feet and eight inches with a head of slightly wavy raven black hair and beautiful bright cinnamon-brown eyes. She was wearing a cyan-blue dress that reached her mid-calf with a pink ribbon tied around her waist and flats the same color as her dress. Her form was lithe with a muscular build. She possessed A decent-sized bosom of C-cup breasts.

As the sun started to fall Steven stopped wrapped his arm around Connie and together they stared out at the setting sun above the water. Behind them, a basket lay on the blanket full of containers with food long gone. They simply spent time together, not needing food as an excuse to stay.

As they walked back to the blanket Connie began hesitantly, "Steven. There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that Connie," Steven asked, "And why do you sound so nervous?"

"I love this," she started once they reached the blanket and sat down. "Being with you it's amazing. It makes me realize I want to stay like this forever. And I want to ask why don't we?" She whispered. She loved him and when they were together they were in perfect harmony.

"My Connie…" he said looking at her with all his love. "Okay, let's stay like this," he says. "Let's stay together."

A simple light flash and Stevonnie was sitting there with a smile on their lips. "I would really like that Steven…" Connie thought, another flash and they defused.

"But what would we say? How would my family react?" she says holding his hand. The two were around 17 now. Connie's parents were in the know about gem missions she went on, but they were still in the dark about Stevonnie and she was scared to tell them.

"It's okay we'll do it together. You never have to be alone again. Jam buds, right?" Steven reassured.

"Jam buds. I'm just worried is all. What if my parents disown me. It doesn't help that there's this stupid dance coming up at school."

"What's wrong about the dance?" Steven asked confused why the dance would be another source of stress.

"With all of the clubs I'm in it is mandatory. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go with me?"

"Why didn't you? You know I'd love to," Steven smiled.

"I was scared. We've been together for years but this would be our first formal dance."

"Cooonie, it's okay to be scared. It's gonna be a new experience," Steven said sweetly.

"Okay, Steven, so do you want to go to this school dance with me?"

"Yes, but just one thing. I don't know how to dance formally."

"That's okay. I know how to dance and I could teach you."

"Why don't we start now? Wouldn't want to embarrass my Connie with my bad moves."

Connie stood up grabbing her cellphone and quickly put on some music. She set her phone down and put her hand out towards him. "Shall we?"

At that moment there would have been an impossible sight in Steven's eyes. Anyone looking in his eyes would have sworn they had seen stars in his eyes. "We shall!"

Steven stood quickly and grabbed Connie's left hand with his right. Connie grabbed his left hand and put it on her hip. Connie started them off slow but once Steven got the hang of it they moved the tempo up. They continued like that just having fun, but then they both tripped. They caught each other. Both of them hold on tight so the other wouldn't fall.

Both of them froze scared that if they moved they'd tumble to the ground. So they just stood there in the other's arms just gazing into the eyes of their partner. Once they got their grip, they started laughing. They closed their eyes and rested their heads on each other. The famous glow from Steven's gem started up but this time was different.

The glow engulfed them and soon there was nothing but darkness. But this time wasn't like all of the other times. The fusion took longer. Like it was trying to combine the two of them into an even more perfect symphony.

]

Awareness was slow coming, but once it did their eyes opened. Their eyes opened to the night sky alluring in its deep vastness. They didn't have to think to know they fused but it felt different somehow.

They knew they were Stevonnie, but they also knew things they'd thought they'd forgotten. They could remember all of the births they ever experienced. From Rose's to Stevonnie first appearance. They knew things about gems that were thought to be lost. They remembered all of the first times they met the crystal gems. They felt young but old simultaneously.

"Whoa," they said eyes blazing with all this new knowledge. They looked down and saw a familiar sight. Their legs were a bronzeish color.

Their dress was now halfway up their thigh, the pants Steven was wearing long gone. The jacket was around their shoulders and their gem was in full display the dress having a star cut out where their gem was, just like Rose.

They started freaking out. Why was this time different? "Steven, Connie!" They said, sounding very panicked but also exceedingly thrilled. "What's going on? I don't know," they asked themselves. "What should we do? I don't know-Wait! We should find the gems! They might know. Great idea!" They said cutting themselves off and answering themselves multiple times. They got up with uncanny ease. Even unfused they were never this coordinated. Their steps were soft and they held an elegance. They felt a million times better than they ever had. They started running toward the temple but had to stop when they moved 20 feet in a second. "Jogging. Jogging would be better," they said. They jogged the rest of the way to the temple.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" They yelled as they ran into the loft.

"Stevonnie, you know they're rules about yelling in the house…" Pearl trailed off after seeing them. "Oh, my stars!" She yelled.

Stevonnie was a tall androgynous teen with bronze skin just like always but Pearl noticed something different. Something that definitely wasn't there the last time they fused. They had an almost ethereal glow and a knowledge in their eyes that was only seen in the eyes of Diamonds.

Stevonnie shuffled their feet in front of all the gems. "Hi," they murmured not having any confidence despite having met the gems as themselves multiple times.

"Why are you fused?" Jasper asked from the couch, "Is there gonna be a fight."

"N...no," they said.

"You should unfuse then. Fusing for no reason is at the very least inappro‐" Jasper was cut off by Amethyst's laughter.

Garnet had the biggest smile on her face just like when Stevonnie just first appeared.

That calmed down Stevonnie a lot knowing Garnet had their back. "Sooo, Stevonnie what's with the new look?"

"The look came with some benefits and I was wondering if you knew why?" Stevonnie said moving closer not liking the uncomfortable looks on Lapis and Jasper's face. They both were still extremely apprehensive about the subject.

Pear finally broke her bewildered stare and finally focused on Stevonnie for a moment before asking, "What benefits?"

"Well just like the first time we fused we were dancing and then poof we're Stevonnie. But this time the fuse came with skills and memories," The still relatively new fusion began, "Like I remember each and every 'birth' I ever had. I remember every time I first met you. I remember the first time I saw Dad at his one-man show. It's like I'm Steven, Connie, and Rose yet somehow still me. What does this mean?"

"Y... You have Rose's memories," Pearl whispered. "Yes, I do. I remember everything I've ever experienced, everything I've ever done," Stevonnie said with certainty.

"Not only have you fused with a human an already unprecedented occurrence but you have done something only Diamonds have been able to do. You have unlocked the ability to remember ancient knowledge," Pearl said voices rising in confidence as her explanation went on.

"Wooow!" Amethyst said coming up to the kinda new but definitely improved fusion, "You two look even better together than you did before? How does it feel, Stevonnie?" She unknowingly repeated her words from all of those years ago.

Stevonnie was shocked last time it was so easy to explain even with the swirling emotions spinning through their head but this time it was different. They were as they always were but more. How do you describe that?

"It feels like I'm me, but like I've always been me. Like I was never anyone else, but also that if I were to unfuse I'd be them but better…"

"Yes, well," Pearl started, somewhat hesitant, "I understand you don't necessarily like unfusing after a while but I think you should, to check if there appears to be any changes to Steven and Connie."

Stevonnie stood there for a second contemplating. They knew they needed to but didn't want right now. And something told them if they unfused now something would go wrong and it would have disastrous consequences. "Fiiine, but later," Stevonnie said moving to the kitchen and just like before they got there in a split-second.

Garnet composed herself, though no one noticed seeing as she always looked composed, recognizing she was needed and walked up to Stevonnie. They had just stepped from behind the counter were now facing Garnet.

"Stevonnie, listen to me. You are and will always be an experience and only you know how you feel. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. If staying fused is what is best for you. Do it." Stevonnie beamed at Garnet. She always knew how to make them understand and feel better.

Lapis sighed and nodded her head in understanding and spoke for the first time, "Stevonnie, if staying fused is what you really think is best, I will support you in it. If both of you are happy and understand the complications, I won't stop you."

"Stevonnie Forever!" Amethyst and Peridot yelled their acceptance. Jasper just reluctantly nodded her acknowledgment.

"Until you can feel safe unfusing, there is another problem," Pearl said. After she had everyone's slightly confused attention, she said, "How are we going to explain the situation to your parents?"

]

Stevonnie sat on Steven's bed in the loft packing. The conversations went about as well as expected. Steven's dad, Greg Universe, had taken the news better than they thought he would, considering he still freaks out about gem stuff. But he was very much so happy that Steven and Connie could do the thing he and Rose could never figure out. The Maheswarans showed their understanding but asked for time to process the information, but before they even got to that point there was a lot of crying and yelling about how they're only children and how it was "inappropriate behavior" for someone so young.

Stevonnie was exhausted. They talked to all their parents about moving away to give everyone time to process. And then that started another 'discussion' about the things that could go wrong, mostly lead by the Maheswarans. It was obvious that it would take more than a few days for the Maheswarans to get used to the idea.

So they were making plans to go away for a few months. Certainly not forever, but enough time to be somewhere where nobody knew them. Somewhere where no one could ask weird questions or till they felt the process that was, and still is, happening to them gave them the signal it was okay to unfuse. And by then they might not even want to which may cause more questions and looks of disappointment.

They still hadn't decided where to go although they were packing. Dad Universe might know. They'll talk to him first thing tomorrow morning.

]

Stevonnie woke up at what many consider an unreasonable time of day. They needed to talk to their dad before the Gems came out of the Temple. They walked to the bathroom and did their morning routine. They looked at their form for the first time since the change.

Stevonnie stood at six feet even and possessed a head of curly, wavy mid-back length midnight brown hair. They had a full-bodied build with an hourglass figure. Their bust was currently a large D-cup, but they found out a couple of years ago that they could still shape-shift, so days when Steven didn't want people googling at them they adopted a more pec-like bust. Or they simply completely flattened it to adopt a more androgynous look. They changed into their outfit from the previous day not wanting to feel the need to unfuse and one of them end up naked.

The outfit consists of a midnight black, elbow-length sleeves, a t-shirt with a golden star on the front with a cyan blue sleeveless belly shirt tank top over it. Steven's jacket transferred over and fit surprisingly well reaching just a little bit past their hips. They also wore long denim jeans and salmon pink flip-flops.

They walked out of the bathroom and practically sprinted out of the loft, not wanting to wait for another second to see Dad Universe. They were using their newfound speed to get there in record time. After five seconds, they were already walking up to the car wash not even short of breath.

Standing outside the car wash was their dad. As soon as they were noticed, he quickly made his way up to them.

]

"So you need a good place to stay, huh?" Dad Universe said after hearing their choppy plan. He barely had to mull it over before continuing, "Well, I think I might know a place."

"Seriously? Where?!" Stevonnie asked.

"In Washington state, there is a small town called Forks. Rose used to go there all the time, and when we started dating she started bringing me along. She loved it there, but from what I could tell, there was nothing magical around for miles. Besides the Warp-Pad."

"There's a Warp-Pad there?" Stevonnie inquired with stars in their eyes. "That's perfect! I learned how to use those a week ago. This means I can come back whenever I want to once I go there! Thanks, Dad Universe" They said kissing him on the cheek then sprinted back to the temple.

Seconds later when they were back to the loft, the gems were in the living area doing their usual stuff: Amethyst was eating a can of frosting, Pearl was attempting to make them breakfast, Garnet was reading the newspaper, Peridot warped in holding Lapis 's hand, and Jasper was messing with a phone she'd gotten over a month ago and still didn't know how to work it.

Once they had everyone's attention, Stevonnie shouted, "Guys, I'm moving out!" Needless to say, all the Gems were shocked, well except Garnet.

"WHAT?" Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis shrieked in unison. Amethyst just gaped at them and Jasper stopped messing with the phone to look at them. Garnet just stared at them probably already seeing this possibility with her future eye.

"Gems, don't freak out!" Stevonnie said, "It's fantastic! It allows me to be myself without having to constantly explain what happened and it allows my parents to adjust." They said their smile slightly crestfallen. "I just need to get away for a while. Be somewhere where nobody knows what is happening. So what do you think?"

There were a few long minutes of contemplative silence where the Gems just shooting looks at one another before Garnet got up and said, "Stevonnie, none of us could possibly understand what you are going through, not even me. But we will support you if you think going away is your best chance."

Stevonnie jogged up to Garnet and gave her a bone-crushing hug that would have broken a few if she actually had bones. The gems shared a chuckle at Stevonnie's enthusiasm. "So, where are you thinking of moving to, Kid?" Jasper asks getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Forks, Washington," Stevonnie said excitedly, "Dad Universe said Mom brought him there all the time after they started officially dating!"

Pearl looked uncomfortable after hearing where they were going. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong with Forks?" Stevonnie asked noticing. "Nothing is wrong with Forks but weird things frequently happen there…" Pearl said nervously. "And there is the thing that you'll have to go to public school. And there's only one you're allowed to go to in the entire area."

"Pshh. That's nothing!" They said grinning completely ignoring the fact that weird stuff happens there often. "Half of me has gone to public school all her life. And once school starts I'll be…. Umm, … NINETEEN! I'll be 19 just in time for school with summer ending soon! And then I'll be 18 again by next year."

"Well, if you wanna be there in time for the next school season," Lapis began, "You should start looking for houses."

"Awesome! I'll help!" Peridot and Amethyst shouted animatedly.

And with that, all the Gems started getting things ready for Stevonnie's move to Forks.

]

A month and a half, that's how long it took for them to finish getting everything ready at Forks. They had bought a house and finished getting it fully furnished in a week. They rediscovered the nearest Warp-Pad and found out it was only a fifteen-minute walk. Connie's birthday passed in that time frame which they celebrated together. Stevonnie still fused; not having gotten the signal it was okay. However, it was finally time for the move.

"Do you have the medical kit? Oh, and the debit card. And if anything goes wrong you call us on your cell phone, and we'll be there in minutes, alright!" Pearl repeatedly asked questions, on the verge of being completely hysterical.

"Chillax P," Amethyst coolly cutting into Pearl's rant. "Yeah, Pearl. Stevonnie going to be fine, after all, they're a grown-up now," Peridot backed up.

"They are right," Stevonnie said calmly lifting their hotdog duffel bag onto their arm. Their ukulele on their back and violin case in their hand. The rest of their stuff already at the house, both Connie's and Steven's clothes as well. "Everything's going to be great!" They smiled.

Stevonnie gave everyone a hug. Everyone was there to see them off: the Maheswarans, the Gems, and their dad. They got on the Warp-Pad and left, waving as they warped out.

The Warp-Pad stopped in the middle of a flourishing evergreen tree forest. They looked around loving the forest despite seeing many times in the past month. They slowly made their way through the forest walking on the well-worn path made by the Gems all those years ago and followed it all the way to their new home.

Their new house was a two-story building with an attic and basement. The house had light gray paint and turquoise blue shutters over the windows. The path led right into the backyard. It was lush with a vegetable garden made with the help of Lapis and Peridot. The path slowly made its way into a stone path ending right in front of the porch that had a gray and blue couple's swing.

Stevonnie made their way through the house not having been allowed to see the final result until now. After a quick look at the downstairs, they made their way up to their new room. They were meticulous in how they put away their meager things. Their hotdog duffel bag was unpacked and put alongside their burger backpack in their walk-in closet. They put their instruments in an easy location besides their bed.

Once they finished, they made their way out of the room to check out the upstairs. There was a guest room with a connected bathroom. Their room also had a connecting bathroom with a separate tub and shower and double vanity for when they unfused.

Once they finished checking out the house, they made their way to the kitchen to make dinner. It took forever to get everyone to allow them to go. It consisted of lots more tears and double and triple-checking they had everything.

They started pulling things out of the pantry and refrigerator. So what they were we the only person eating Connie was not going to allow them to eat junk food nightly.

"_Could we make a dessert as well?_ Fine, but it'll be small. _That's __fine. The house is nice, right._ It is nice. Are you excited to go to school? _Sure am. It will be a fun experience._"

They soon finished cooking and eating their dinner. As they finished cleaning and drying the dishes, there was a knock on the front door.

"I wonder if that's the friend Dad was talking about?" They muttered to themselves.

They made their way to the front door, opening it once they reached it. Standing there was a young man, looking a few years younger than Stevonnie currently was, and with him was an older man in a wheelchair. They both had long, straight black hair and russet skin

"Hello?" Stevonnie asked them, smiling.

"Excuse me, young lady, but would you happen to be Stevonnie Universe?" The older man asked them in a kind voice.

"I am Stevonnie but not a lady," They said smiling but not elaborating any further. Today they were looking androgynous and if only given their name it wasn't hard to mistake them for a lady.

"Okay. My name is Billy Black," he began taking Stevonnie's words at face value. "This here is my son, Jacob. I'm an old friend of your father, Greg. I'm here to drop off a gift for you," Billy said.

Stevonnie smiled when they heard what Billy said. "Dad said you'd visit. He talked about you a lot. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Billy smiled glad to know Greg told Stevonnie about him. He gestured to something behind him. Stevonnie was surprised to see a Honda XL 2250 motorcycle in the back of a dull gray Chevy." Greg said to think of it as a going-away present."

Stevonnie grinned widely, "Wow! This is amazing! Thank you!"

Stevonnie invited them in and they shared some small talk. After a few minutes, Billy and Jacob had to leave. After they left, Stevonnie walked upstairs and got ready for bed. After all, tomorrow was their first day as a Senior at Forks High School.

Stevonnie woke up at an ungodly time the next morning once again. They slowly got ready for the day. They had had a hard time sleeping last night; meaning even if they weren't excited for school they wouldn't have gotten much sleep. It had nothing to do with the rain and wind, Beach City thunderstorms were frequent. It was being completely alone in a house for the first time while trying to sleep. For both Steven and Connie there always some there when they went to bed and the silence was uncomfortable. But it wasn't anything they couldn't get used to.

After taking doing their daily routine, they put on their outfit. They had woken up masculine today so that was the look they were going to strive for. They decided on remake of Steven's favorite shirt but it was a button-down, probably from the men's aisle; a bomber jacket made to look like Connie's but slightly longer and one that they could close if they so choose; a pair of ripped jeans as well, not having worn jeans before because they would shrink in the process of fusing; and some fancy brown men's dress shoes. They looked into the mirror liking what they saw but thought it was missing something. They tied their hair into a high ponytail and put on two bracelets, a neon blue and neon pink, made to look like the glow stick ones they lost a couple of years ago, but these ran on batteries and had a button that turned them on and off.

After they finished, they grabbed their new 'school-appropriate' backpack, Pearl called it, and walked outside keys in hand. They noted it was extremely foggy and drizzling, but they didn't care. Rain never was and would never be a problem for them. They already had a jacket so it wasn't like the cold would bother them on the bike ride there.

They hopped onto their new bike, loving the feel. Steven had gotten one for his sixteen birthday but had only ridden it once or twice. They started up the engine which sprang to life with a roar and speed out of their driveway. Ever since their race with Kevin they had a thing for speed never bothering to follow the speed limits.

Finding the school was fairly easy despite never having been there before. They just had to follow the road, and they soon found it. The sign saying 'Forks High School, Home of the Spartans' certainly helped. The school was monotonous, to say the least. The matching buildings and maroon colored bricks and the surrounding trees and shrubs made it look like it was trying to be as normal as possible.

Stevonnie parked in front of the building with a sign saying 'Front Office'. They checked their phone to see the time when they noticed most of the students hadn't arrived yet, they were 15 minutes early. They had gone through the school guidelines with Pearl and Lapis, so they knew the area was off-limits to students, but they weren't going to circle around to find a new spot when they just as easily ask for directions or pretend like they didn't know. Jasper was definitely a bad influence on them.

They climbed off the bike and entered the office. Their enthusiasm showing which wasn't completely unreasonable considering half of them has never been to public school, or school in general.

Inside the office sat an older woman with clearly dyed red hair wearing a business casual outfit. Once she noticed them standing there, she said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Stevonnie Universe," they said a warm smile on their face. She instantly saw awareness blink into existence in the woman's eyes. No doubt they were the main source of gossip this past month. Not that they didn't expect it. A lone eighteen-year-old moving into town all on their lonesome. It probably also didn't help that they couldn't get a clear gender from the glimpses they saw or even from the school transfer papers, which were mostly fake.

"Of course," she said after a few moments of silence. "I have your schedule here and a map of the school." The lady quickly but meticulously went through classes with them. She highlighted the best routes on the map with a pink highlighter and explained their bathroom and gym situation. She gave them a slip that each teacher was supposed to sign explaining that it should be returned at the end of the week at the latest.

Stevonnie left the office half an hour later and noticed other students started to arrive. They contemplated just leaving their motorcycle by the office but decided against it, didn't want to get in trouble on their first day. They followed the arriving students to find the student parking lot. There weren't any motorcycle spots, so they took a spot directly in front of the school. They got off their bike smiled ready to face their first day of high school both as a Senior and someone that has simultaneously never been but also has been going their entire life.

Stevonnie day went off without a hitch. It started out well even had a load of people offering to show them around, not they weren't used to. They finally decided to let a boy named Eric show them to their first period and another boy named Mike to show them to their next class.

After that, they met another 'nice' person, this time it was a girl named Jessica. She was in their Trigonometry class, and she offered to let them sit with her and her friends at lunch. Stevonnie had half a mind, mostly Connie, to say no but decided against it. Friends were important to have and considering neither parts of themselves had school friends it was worth a shot to try to make some. The chore was made easier when everyone was so eager to be friends with them.

It was in the lunchroom they saw them for the first time. There were five of them. Each of them paler than any humans they'd ever seen. Their skin was flawlessly lacking the light bags under every overworked teenager's eyes. They were used to flawless skin as well, living with six people that were literal light made it that way but the Gems weren't human and these people certainly looked more human than them.

There were three boys and two girls. The girls were polar opposites of the other. One was tall, not quite reaching Stevonnie's height, and had golden blonde hair waving down to her mid-back, and the other girl was short and pixie-like with raven black short hair spiking out every which way.

The largest of them was large and built like a professional bodybuilder. He had dark brown curly hair atop his head. One of the other boys was taller, probably Steven's height. He was not as large but just as muscular, he had an almost honey-colored blonde hair that reached about mid-neck. And last but nowhere near least was the youngest looking one, not that that counted for much considering they all had faces that made them look like both highschoolers and people in their late twenties. He looked to be around six-foot one-inch, and he had a swimmer's build though slightly more hardened. His hair was a wild and unruly copper color that fit him perfectly.

"Who are they?" Stevonnie asked Jessica, the 'nice' girl from their Trigonometry class.

Stevonnie never turned away from the group as Jessica looked in that direction as well. Stevonnie eyes traveled once again to the copper-haired boy who turned to them for a fraction of a second before turning a bit more to get a clearer look.

His gaze quickly left but Stevonnie's never strayed. His face held a spark of interest that quickly went away. Almost as though he heard someone call his name before realizing they were talking to someone else before he even turned his head. A completely involuntary response that Stevonnie would have never been in a position to see if not for their new acquired sped.

Jessica flushed pink as she giggled in embarrassment at having been caught staring at the group. She looked away to stare down at the lunch table. "That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," she said starting out under her breath but getting louder as she continued.

Stevonnie continued to stare at the copper-haired boy as they listened to her talk. They noticed that no one at the table was eating but the food on their plates was steadily decreasing. The copper-haired boy was picking apart a bagel, pulling it apart so finely it would have been unnoticeable by the human eye. He wasn't the only one doing that, they all were. He was also obviously speaking, well obvious to them, but his lips barely twitched. The other four were looking in different directions but a subtle tilt to their heads or a quick move of their mouths showed they were listening, and he was talking to them.

Stevonnie felt another shift inside themselves, and they soon found their eyes focusing on things they never could before. They noticed that the one named Jasper had pale scars all across his body, that all the teens didn't breathe they just moved their shoulders to don't semble breathing. They noticed dust particles from the end of the lunchroom. They could see everything.

-_Amazing!_ What just happened? Why is our vision suddenly perfect? I _only know as much as you do about this subject let's just talk about it later. Okay, Strawberry._ Okay but will as soon as we get home, Biscuit.

'Uncommon names for modern teenagers,' Stevonnie thought. 'Almost the type of names you'd expect to see in classic literature. It feels so out of place that you'd just expect there to be more with names like that.' But that wasn't the case throughout the day they had been unconsciously cataloging the names of every student they had a class with and it wasn't hard to put the information together and realize the Cullen's and Hale's names were very uncommon among the sea of names they'd heard that day.

They're all very beautiful," Stevonnie said, without any shame or embarrassment mostly because the word couldn't describe their alluring qualities.

"Totally!" Jessica agreed with another giggle, "They're all together though; Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together!" Her voice held the epitome of small-town shock and condemnation.

"So?" Stevonnie asked finally looking away from the bronze haired teen. 'They're not actually related and they are all probably old enough to make decisions for themselves," they thought.

"So? It's weird!" Jessica said sounding confused as to why she had to explain it. Her face contorted in a way was she tried to explain how it was weird. "And I think the only reason the doctor and his wife adopted them was because they couldn't have children themselves."

Stevonnie was starting to get angry at the mean-spirited girl next to them. They didn't want to start a fight, but they couldn't simply someone so blatantly a bigot to continue speaking about things that have nothing to do with them.

"Jessica, I'm sure you're not purposely mean to someone you've probably never had a real conversation with. I mean, we both know that adopting someone because they can't have children doesn't diminish their kindness or generosity. Right?" Stevonnie said the voice laced with an underlying threat. At Jessica's quick nod, they smiled and changed the subject. "Which one is the copper-haired boy?"

Stevonnie looked back at the said teen as Jessica explained, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, obviously, but I wouldn't waste my time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him," she sniffed.

Stevonnie sighed and looked back at Jessica putting an arm around her neck and gently pulled her to them, not wanting to break her. "Jess, are you the only person that gossips at this school?" They said in a falsely cheerful voice. When she answered in the negative they continued, "If that is true then it could be he doesn't want to date someone he has heard gossiping about him and his family about things they didn't know. So I suggest you get rid of that entitled attitude. 'Cause you want to be friends with me, right? Well, I don't befriend rude people."

Stevonnie smiled even wider they saw Jessica nod. Neither Steven nor Connie would have done that but after their ordeals with people like Kevin, Stevonnie stuck up for themselves and others.

Stevonnie released their hold on her neck glad to see they wouldn't leave a bruise. They'd feel horrible later if they had.

A few minutes later, the five flawless teens left the table together. They were frightfully graceful, so graceful they might possibly be able to hold their own in a dance against both Pearl and Lapis. Even the large one walked as if he was trained as a professional dancer.

Stevonnie continued to sit with Jessica and her friends for the rest of lunch until it was time to leave for Biology class. Weirdly during that time Jessica became even more infatuated with them, seeming to like their rough handling of her. They had to continuously remove Jessica from being on top of them. When lunch finally ended, they followed a quiet girl named Angela, that had been sitting with them, to class.

When the two of them entered the almost completely filled classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones from Connie's old school. A quick scan of the room showed that everyone had a partner. Well everyone, except Edward Cullen.

They smiled at him and waited for the Teacher to finally walk in. When he finally did Stevonnie walked up to him and talked to him about how they were a new student, how they needed him to sign their slip, and how they would very much appreciate it if he tried not to use gender-defining words when talking to them.

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that," the man they found to be named Mr. Molina. He pointed to the empty seat beside Edward saying, "Sit there for now. If you need to move I can switch out partners for you."

Stevonnie nodded and smiled at the man. They moved to sit in their seat gracefully moving around a bag stick way out of the aisle.

They saw that his eyes were a startling vibrant hazelnut color. When they sat down, they saw him lean a bit closer. He looked more comfortable than they'd seen him so far. They smiled once again glad they could put him at ease.

He smiles at them as well sitting on the very edge of his seat obviously wanting to be as close to them as possible without physically moving his chair.

Mr. Molina started his overview of the lesson once he saw everyone was situated and read. "Okay, many of you know me from years previous. Glad to see familiar faces. But today we have a newcomer to town," he says as he gestured for Stevonnie to come forward. They would have been nervous but this was their fifth time doing this, so they were more or less desensitized. They got up smiling at Edward once again.

The man stepped aside to allow Stevonnie to speak. They did a mock bow and said, "I'm Stevonnie. A weird name yes I know but it's mine. I'm glad to be here and I know I will have a good time meeting all of you."

If you had been in any of their previous classes you'd have heard that greeting before but Stevonnie was not about to come up with multiple unique greats just to appease their peers.

Mr. Molina asked, "What do you do in your free time?" A question they heard multiple variations of, which meant they already had a prepared answer. "I sword fight. I'm a dual wielder both with a sword and a shield. I duel mostly with my old housemates," they said moving back to their seat before he can ask any more questions. If they didn't end it, there was a high chance they'd end up standing up there all class answering questions.

"That's amazing Stevonnie," the man said amazed. "Now class…." He said as he explained this year's curriculum. He handed out syllabuses and answered any questions the students might have.

As he talked, Stevonnie and Edward got better acquainted with each other.

"Hi," they smile once they sat down.

"Hi. My name is Edward," he whispered, so they did not get in trouble. "We know Jessica told us, but we guess you already knew that," they said not even realizing their slip up.

As they talked, they moved to be closer. "Yeah, I heard, but why did you think that?" "I don't know. I just know you heard."

"Okay…" The bell rings before he can finish his thought. "Okay um meet me at the parking lot after school," Edward said flustered for the first time since he was changed.

Stevonnie nods and smiles leaving Edward in the classroom.


	2. Edward's Thoughts

**If you have any questions or notice any inconsistencies I didn't see be sure to review.****Summary: Steven and Connie have known each other since Steven was five and Connie was three. They have trained together since then. Steven has mastered his powers and Connie is now a master sword-fighter. Something happens during a fusion making them change and uncomfortable unfusing. They move to Forks, Washington needing time to adjust. They end up meeting the Cullens, Blacks, and the Swans.****Steven thinking **'thoughts'**Connie thinking **_'thoughts'_**Usually only happens when they're alone.****Stevonnie thinking **

'thoughts'**Edward thinking 'thoughts'**

Edward Cullen was a vampire. He has been for at least 50 years. His coven just moved back to Forks, Washington. The Cullen Coven moved at least every ten years, maybe 15 if they're lucky, but any longer and people start to notice you aren't aging the way you should. Though sometimes it's nice to revisit an old home. Where all the people are new. Or too senile to remember that there was once a family that lived there that looked exactly like them. So the Coven moved back to Forks and started the cycle over again.

Move to a new place. Set up a backstory. Establish how old everyone is. Get everyone one in their occupation be that school or work or simply a housewife. They'd been there for a year already. Everyone accepted them as part of the community in no time and soon forgot that the Coven wasn't always there.

The years often blended together. If it wasn't for his perfect memory Edward would have lost his reasoning and the reason why the Coven was even doing any of this in the first place. Despite this, there wasn't much change this year from last, except for the new arrival of course. The tall 17 teen year old that is coming to live alone in the little town despite having a very large family. Stevonnie, yes it is a weird name, (they had said every time someone gave them a look at their unusual name) Maheswaran Universe was the newest distraction.

His first sight of them in person was at lunch, although by that point he had already endured the extreme displeasure of seeing and hearing about them in the minds of every male and female, not surprising given their appearance, in the student population. Teenage humans were so predictable, so crude in their fantasies. Send a cute person their way and all they can think of is what is in their pants and how can they get in there themselves.

He had noticed them when they were in line from across the lunchroom. When he noticed them, they weren't even looking in his general direction, not even sparing him a glance. At first, he assumed it was because they weren't observant but then he saw them sweep the entire cafeteria as if preparing for a fight. It was obvious they were a fighter but they didn't see him or his family as a threat. Normally he'd be a bit worried about the blatant lack of survival instincts but he tried to not be overly full of himself. It's not like most humans realize the Cullen Coven are dangerous. He read the thoughts and each one is the same, in regards to him and his family. His features and looks often entice humans. Most of the females, and some of the males, at the school, students and staff, had made their attraction vividly clear to him. He had lost since he stopped counting how many uncomfortable moments he had to endure caused by both their thoughts and words.

He knew right off the bat that they wouldn't be like the rest of them. It only took him a moment to realize something though. Something truly spectacular.

Their thoughts had two voices. Not in the way that someone was having a conversation with themselves but two very distinct voices, a male and a female. He heard something similar, one time, with a girl that had D.I.D. but even then the voices of the others were muffled if they weren't currently at the forefront of the mind. It was surreal. It helped lessen his worries. Knowing he still had the advantage of hearing what they were thinking but it was bizarre. Then his perception of them shifted again. The voices melded together creating one voice when they started having a conversation with the people in line with them. **'****What was happening?'** He had never heard of anything like this occurring.

When Stevonnie sat down was when they finally noticed his table. Their eyes swept over each one of the vampires. Taking in their perfect features studying every detail. They didn't seem scared nor did their thoughts shift over to the crude thoughts about their bodies. In fact, they started to think about their family and how the Coven reminded them of their family. Even as they thought about Edward and his family's bodies they kept the observations completely clean and objective.

"Who are they?" They asked not even turning away from Edward's table. If he couldn't hear the thoughts of others he would have thought that the obvious staring was because they wanted in one of the vampire's pants but all he could hear in their thoughts was curiosity.

He finally turned to look at them head-on. It only took a second but he got all the information he needed. He turned away again. Somehow today they were looking very masculine and they were as built as Emmett. This was odd in itself because from the thoughts of everyone yesterday they were curvy like a girl; skirt and everything. Every time he thought he had them figured out they'd surprise him.

As the girl, Jessica, explained his family to Stevonnie their eyes shifted to look at what the Coven were doing. They noticed things. Things that no one else would have noticed. They had advanced speed almost as fast as the vampires. **'Who are they?' **Edward asked himself.

As Stevonnie observed the Coven more their eyes sharpened and their thoughts became jumbled. Apparently, they now had the eyesight of a vampire, and they were excited. At least now Edward learned that the male voice was Biscuit and the female voice was Strawberry. **'How bizarre.'**

Their thoughts blended together once again. They were fascinating.

'Uncommon names for modern teenagers,' they thought. 'Almost the type of names you'd expect to see in classic literature. It feels so out of place that you'd just expect there to be more with names like that.'

**'Funny that they called our names uncommon when they got names like Stevonnie, Strawberry, and Biscuit.'**

"They're all very beautiful."

**'Haven't heard anyone actually say that out loud. How many more times will they surprise me?'** Jessica opened her most to explain the Coven situation and he almost felt sad. "They're all together though; Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together!"

**'This information would probably shatter all the good things they thought about us.'**

"So?" They said, Well, he might as well throw away everything he has learned about humans in his existence here because they have shattered every preconception he's had of them. They even started getting angry on his behalf. They're tone shifted and the enticing voice had a threat underlining it. They continued berating the idiot girl whenever she said something offensive. Even manhandling her when she didn't get the message.

They had enhanced strength and they didn't like bullying.

When the Coven finally decided to leave he heard the few thoughts of theirs before he was out of range. They thought that the Coven might actually lose to their family members. **'Who were they?'**

He reached his next class, biology, and sat down. There was five minutes before the bell to get to class rang. Biology may have only been interesting the first six times around but he wasn't about to not come to class because of it. He wasn't sure if he could endure another year of it, another year of stifling high school. However, this is what the Coven signed up for if they don't want to live in the mountains and never see another human again which is unlikely given Carlisle's profession. Though he doubts this year will fill him with the same dread it usually does. Stevonnie, they constantly challenge everything he thought he knew about people. They were nice but they didn't take shit. They had abilities that rivaled that of vampires yet they had a beating heart. And finally, they were somehow neither male or female. It's not that he never heard of the term nonbinary in fact it's a concept has been around since the dark ages, yet this is the first time that someone perfectly embodies it. This is the first time he's ever seen someone and didn't immediately know everything about them. Their entire existence was a contradiction yet not a single person in this small-minded town questioned it.

His thoughts were cut short as the bell to get to class rang.

Edward sighed softly as he came back to the present. Stevonnie came in with this girl called Angela. Following Angela with their eyes, they swept their gaze across the room. Their face took on a look of fondness as if remembering a good memory. They shook themselves out of their reverie and scanned the faces of everyone in the class. Their gaze finally stopped on Edward then to the empty seat beside him.

They smiled a radiate smile at him. Not a placating one but one of genuine joy of seeing a familiar face.

When the teacher finally walked in Stevonnie demeanor changed. It was obviously subconscious. They acted different. Not bad, just different. They explained who they were clearly and concisely. They acted like a subordinate that was relaying information to their superiors with no embellishments or unneeded info. The teacher took the slip and sat down nodding in acknowledgment as Stevonnie continued their report. When they were finally finished, Mr. Molina pointed to Edward's desk as he was the only one without a partner and assigned Stevonnie to him.


	3. I Can Be Better

**If you have any questions or notice any inconsistencies I didn't see, be sure to review. Summary: Steven and Connie have known each other since Steven was five and Connie was three. They have trained together since then. Steven has mastered his powers and Connie is now a master sword-fighter. Something happens during a fusion making them change and uncomfortable unfusing. They move to Forks, Washington needing time to adjust. They end up meeting the Cullens, Blacks, and the Swans**

.

**Steven thinking** 'thoughts'

**Connie thinking** '_thoughts_'

**Usually only happens when they're alone.**

**Stevonnie thinking **'thoughts'

**Edward thinking 'thoughts'**Edward watched as they took a seat next to him. He could help himself as he leaned in just to be closer to them. He felt like a creep but they made him feel relaxed. It wasn't just them it was their scent. It was sweet like candy, smelt like roses, undertones of moodiness. He couldn't stop himself from being interested in this unique being. Their eyes were amazingly expressive as if they couldn't have stopped doing so even if they tried. Their eye color was also weirdly not normal. At first glance it would seem they had normal brown eyes but the color was richer than he'd even seen on a human.

Edward couldn't keep himself from smiling. The first time in years. They brought out something in him and he didn't in the least bit feel scared their presence eradicated any negative feelings. He feels himself shifting in his seat to be closer to them but he doesn't stop himself. This is the first time he's following his instinct and they aren't screaming at him to kill something. It almost makes him believe he has a soul.

"Okay, many of you know me from years previous. Glad to see familiar faces. But today we have a newcomer to town," he says as he gestured for Stevonnie to come forward. Edward feels a small loss at not having them so close to him anymore. He nearly got up with them just so they could stay together, but he is steadied by the smile they sent his way as when they stood up.

Edward listened intently once Stevonnie reached the front, not wanting to miss a word. He suppresses a snort at the mock bow they did. "I'm Stevonnie. A weird name yes I know but it's mine. I'm glad to be here and I know I will have a good time meeting all of you," they begin. Edward hears their thoughts and he isn't surprised to hear this speech was said five times before but he doesn't mind, if it were him he'd probably only say his name and sit down. At least they tried to be social.

"What do you do in your free time?" Mr. Molina asked, and Edward waited in anticipation to learn something new about this person. In the back of his mind it's already been decided they will do everything they could to be a person in their life, in whatever capacity they need. "I sword fight. I'm a dual wielder with both a sword and a shield. I duel mostly with my old housemates," Stevonnie explains and swiftly cuts off any more questions by heading to their seat. Edward feels this info solves a couple of questions about them but also a dozen more in their place. The sword fighting explains why they're observant but it doesn't explain why they learned sword fighting in the first place. It almost explains why they went into soldier mode when a teacher came in but they aren't soldiers so why did they act like it.

Edward studies their thoughts but nothing comes to the surface. The only he can find out is, though they're out going they don't particularly like to have to explain themselves to a bunch of people they'll never get to know intimately. And would rather be the mysterious new kid than compliant in answering every question that flies through the heads of everyone in the room.

"That's amazing Stevonnie," the man said amazed. And Edward hears his thoughts are slightly disappointed he didn't get to learn more. Edward ignores the rest of the world paying more attention to Stevonnie. He's been over this many times before he has no reason to listen to it again when there is someone much more interesting that deserves his attention.

"Hi," Stevonnie greets Edward as they sit down. "Hi. My name is Edward," the vampire whispered. He didn't care much about getting in trouble but he didn't want to inconvenience them. "We know Jessica told us, but we guess you already knew that," they said. Edward feels success in learning more info about more info about them. They are fully aware they are more than one person and feel more comfortable talking as such. Edward prods for more info, "Yeah, I heard, but why did you think that?" He knows they have the hearing of a vampire currently but they didn't know that he did. "I don't know. I just know you hear."

"Okay…" Edward is cut off by the bell. He rushes to get the words out so Stevonnie isn't late for their next class. "Okay um meet me at the parking lot after school."

Edward watches as Stevonnie exits the room and he feels warmth as they give him a smile and a nod before leaving.

Even in the long time that Edward has been around has one hour ever felt so short.

Edward packed up and headed for his literature class. He shared it with his siblings, Jasper and Alice. He needed to share what he learned and just talk to them in general.

Edward entered his class not two minutes later. He made a beeline to his family members who were already in the class and sitting down.

"What got you so happy," Jasper asked as Edward sat in front of him.

"The new student. They're something else," Edward says awed. "I'm almost certain they're my mate but I have nothing to confirm it," He continued.

"Are they human?" Jasper asked, wanting to know more about their lonely brother's potential mate. "That's the thing. I don't know. They have a heartbeat but they have this energy inside them. I've spoken a handful of words to them but they make me believe I could be more. That the mistakes of my past are some that don't define who I am."

Alice, who had been just listening to the conversation next to Jasper, spoke up. "That's amazing Edward…" Alice was cut off by the bell. The teacher entered the class room and started her introduction.

The three vampire siblings didn't care and instead lowered their voices till what they were saying was inaudible to the human ear and sped up till they sounded like video going too fast.

Alice continued where she left off. "The future shows them in every direction whether they're your mate or they leave tomorrow night . But I can't tell which one is more likely to happen unless they consciously make a choice I can't tell. It's almost like everything is possible for them no matter how unlikely."

"But they are mine right?" Edward asked concerned. "Yes they are definitely your mate but it might not be easy getting them to figure it out," Alice said calmly, though Edward could tell how excited she was for him. Edward wanted the happiness he'd been in a long time. **'I have a mate. Me, I have a mate.'**The rest of class continues in this vein. They talk about things that's happened so far, mostly Edward talking about Stevonnie, and they ignore the teacher though she doesn't seem to notice.

The bell rings and the siblings pack up. They end up being the first to leave as everyone is watching them. Edward doesn't let this bother him, his mind filled with his mate Stevonnie.

He walked to his next class which he had with Rosalie. He didn't plan on telling her himself, she had a strong loathing for anyone that wasn't family. So he just didn't talk to her for the period, not that she tried to start a conversation either.

Edward spent the period thinking of things to say to them. One part of him wanted to run away and pretend he never met them but just their presence makes him believe that he could be good. And though he knows he doesn't have a soul and that he's just a monster, he wants to bask in their light and get to know them in all their glory.

His mind is far away from where it was earlier that his earlier worries are nowhere to be found. And he knows in the far back of his mind he's putting them on a pedestal but for so long he thought he didn't have romantic feelings that to experience them feels like he's walking toward long awaited happiness.

Stevonnie checks their class schedule and sees they have gym class next. Stevonnie soon finds the room and immediately heads to find their teacher. They feel a bit stupid for not thinking of this before. They are both so which class are they supposed to join. They soon find their gym teacher and are pleasantly surprised that the situation has already been solved. They will be switching classes every week. The bass curriculum is the same so there is no reason for them to worry about missing information. Their teacher asks which class they'd like to join this week and they feel like they've been put on the spot. They decide to go to the males class for the week after they realize they couldn't really care less about what class they're in.

Since it's the first day nothing interesting happens. After an explanation on what they'll be doing for the semester starts the entire class has free time. Stevonnie, not having anything better to do, decides to join several of the guys in a game of basketball after being asked. They find out their average at the game but have fun playing with the others and the guys seem to make feel included so that's a win in their book.

With 10 minutes left in the class the hybrid decides to exit the game. They sit against a far wall away from where the basketball and volleyball games are being played but close to a few other students that didn't feel like playing. "This is the best day ever. Everyone's so nice. And I think we made friends with that Edward guy. _Yeah schools never been this great but with you here it's amazing._ Yeah I'm so glad I get to experience this with you. _Didn't you feel something when we were next to Edward?_ Yeah, it felt nice. I think we should meet with him after school. _I think so too. I would really like to get to know him_." The class ends after some small talk between the two.

Their last class followed the same vein of the others. Enter, get the teacher to sign their sheet, explain how'd they'd like to be addressed, give a tidbit of information about themselves then sit down and listen to the teacher talk about curriculum and give out syllabuses. After class ends Stevonnie packs up and heads to the front office to turn in their attendance sheet. They decided it didn't make any sense to turn it in later when they clearly had time now.

The red haired secretary seems a bit surprised they'd turned in the sheet so quickly but she hides it easily. Stevonnie engages in a bit of small talk with the woman, not entirely of their own free will, about the best places to eat in town and the average weather for the town. Stevonnie finds an out of the conversation and quickly leaves the office. They head to the parking lot to meet Edward hoping he's still there.

When they exit the building they see Edward and his family still at school waiting by their cars. Stevonnie feels themselves smiling and they jog a bit to reach Edward. Once they're in front of Edward, and his family, they smile becoming wider. "Hi. Sorry for the wait, I had to turn something into the front office." Stevonnie watches as Edward smiles and says, "Don't worry about it, the wait wasn't long." Stevonnie nods glad to see they're not being troublesome.

They listen as Edward introduces his family. Although they already know who everyone is they were really interested in getting to know everyone on their own terms. Stevonnie nods and smiles to each one. "I'm Stevonnie. I really hope to get to know all of you," They said cheerfully. They thought moving would be boring but this turns out to be really interesting. In fact, they're glad they came here if only because they got to meet these Gem-like people.

They turn to look at Edward. "What was it you want to talk about?" they asked, seeing as he didn't get to explain in their last class together. They watch as the male almost seems flustered but recovers quickly. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch or dinner sometime," Edward says controlled, obviously trying to stop himself from speaking more. Stevonnie feels themselves blush. '_WHAT? What do we say?_ I think we should say yes. He seems nice and a date is only so you can get to know someone better but it doesn't mean you need to proceed to the next step. _Right, right, so we say yes. _I don't see why not.'

They take a breath and smile widely. "I'd love to," they started, "I think lunch would be nice. It can be this weekend and it's less formal than dinner." They see Edward's shoulders sag in relief. "Yea. So Saturday this weekend around 1" he asked, trying to set a concrete date. "That works. Can I see your phone" Stevonnie asks. Edward gave them his phone with no questions. They immediately go to contacts and put their number into his phone. "Here. Call me. I'd love to talk sometime," They say handing his phone back, their hands brushing against his.

Their head is thrown into a vision. Almost like they're visiting someone's dream yet they can't control anything, they can only watch.

**They see the birth of Edward Anthony Masen, Jr., the date June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois. They don't have time to feel confused. The information, coming quick and fast. They see Edward's less than stellar relationship with his father. They see the numerous music lessons and the private schools provided by an emotionally distant father that due to his career as a lawyer didn't have time for his family. They see the beautiful relationship he had with his mother. They were the center of each other's lives.****They see Edward excel at his studies and become a great pianist. They see the dive he took into the lives of soldiers enamored. They see him dream of joining the army as soon as he turned 18 due to the WWI raging during most of his youth and his want help. They get a glimpse into his thoughts on the subject, a small reluctance due to his mother not wanting to leave her and his underage. They see him and his parents sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. They see the death of his father during the first wave and the arrangements his mother made in case she died. They watch as his mother spirals making plans with his doctor but the plans were unknown by Edward and so they don't know it. They see the death of his mother and the way it destroyed his already damaged mind. Edward's mother and his doctor, Carlise, took him to his house shortly after the death of his mother.****They see development of the deep bond with Carlisle, the beginning of a real father figure for Edward. One who gained Edward's trust through love in a way his biological father never did. For Stevonnie it filled them with joy seeing this boy, this impossibly old boy, get the love he needed for so long.****Then small things started happening to Edward. They've been happening his whole life but he'd just started to notice, no longer having to meet the expectations of a distant father. Edward's always had a gift for reading people. He thought it was just normal for everyone for so long but after spending time with Carlisle he noticed it happened too often.****However before Edward could fully comprehend this he was on death row, he was going to die and he was okay with that. He'd get to be with his mother and be happy. He wasn't allowed that respite though He didn't have long to think of this before he was hours away from dying. He accepted his fate. He was okay with spending eternity with his mother and the last few days with Carlisle were his most cherished memories. However, he did not die that night Carlisle changed him. He became a vampire.****For a long time Edward was resentful of Carlisle, not likely that he didn't have a choice in changing into what he'd consider a soulless monster. He tried to push it away, instead learning how his latent psychic ability worked and how he could control it.****He traveled with his adopted father until Edward gained a mother, in 1921, when Carlisle changed a woman named Esme into a vampire after her suicide attempt. Edward, who had unknowingly been craving a mother's affection and care. and Esme, who he soon learned had been destroyed by the death of her child, comforted each other and gave the other the mother-child relationship they both needed.****For the next half a decade, Edward traveled with his adopted parents and lived on a vampire vegetarian, that consisted of animals meat and blood. After a while Edward contemplated going out on his own. He still loved Esme and Carlisle but he never really got to go out on his own and adding onto the fact he was going to live forever until something killed him he wanted to experience life on his own.****In the memories of Edward there was a period of time in which he chose to purposely ignore as if he chose to not see the next four years because of what happened. Stevonnie saw but they couldn't comprehend it, it was as if a barrier was in their mind preventing them understanding. What they did know was that Edward went out on his own. That's it nothing more, nothing less.****Comprehension started to fade back in when Edward was officially back with his adopted family. The details were obstructed but they saw the next sequence of events. Esme and Carlisle had been concerned that Edward hadn't found a date and for the majority of his life had never been on a real date. So when they found Rosalie, a beautiful woman that had suffered a great tragedy in 1933, they thought she could be that something for Edward. However, he could not stand her shallow and self-absorbed mind, and the two could never further a relationship into anything but siblings, and even then they were never fully on the best of terms.****Almost 2 years later in 1935, Emmet Cullen was the next addition to their vampire family and was found to be the mate of one Rosalie Hale. Edward was happy for her but that led to his downward slope. He wanted a mate, someone to spend his eternity with but he didn't think he deserved for reasons Stevonnie couldn't comprehend. He would spend the next few decades in a slump that never fully dissipated.****In 1950, vampires Jasper and Alice find the Cullens. After much debate Edward's family adopt the vampires wanting them to have a good existence, especially after their tragic pasts. Though tl Edward's dismay, and Stevonnie's amusement, Alice moved into his room the moment they arrived.****During one of the many moves of the Cullens, they encountered the Denali coven in Alaska, the only other group that shared their diet of animal blood. Here Edward met Tanya, the leader of the Coven, she showed attraction toward him but Edward did not share that interest. He wanted to but not one part of him could think of her like that.****Edward was always in a state of constant numbness. He loved his family but he always felt something was missing. Stevonnie's heart ached for this immortal. They knew how it felt to feel numb, it's not a nice feeling. They saw as he kept pushing forward being a constant in the lives of his family. By 2005, he had attended several colleges and universities, he earned two medical degrees and studied several subjects. He even kept the Masen house in Chicago, wanting something physical to link him to his past. Every 50 years he'd inherent his family fortune from himself, pretending to be a new heir.****Stevonnie sees the development of and the advancement of Edward's relationships with his family. They feel the strong emotions he has for them and it makes them love him if only for the fact they're there for him, especially Alice who is the person Edward goes to when he feels particularly low.****They felt all the emotions that he had for his family and had an in-depth understanding of everything Edward Cullen.****With that Stevonnie was pulled out of the vision.**They opened their eyes and stared into the eyes of the vampire still holding their hand and smiled at him. They don't know what just happened but they trust this man with their entire being.How could they not they know him as well as they know themselves.


End file.
